Together Again
by animelover4242564
Summary: Yuuki comes back to her old life. So far, nothing seems out of place. It all seems the same. Is it truly the same? I don't own Vampire Knight. Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy! *Based after the Anime ended!*
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since I've seen this place. Three long years of finally getting used to what I was...a pureblood vampire. I left with Kaname that day, and Zero and I made a promise. But, I really didn't want to die because of Zero. Truth is, I never wanted to leave with Kaname. I wanted to stay here, with the Headmaster and Zero. All my friends were here. Well, maybe. Graduation was a year ago. Would they even still be here after what went on?

I came back on my own, I never told Kaname. But he probably knew by now where I was. I couldn't help but come back. I wanted to see the man who adopted me as his own daughter, when he knew what I was. He accepted me for everything, and loved me as his own flesh and blood. He would always be Father, even though I remember who my real father was.

"Hasn't changed much," I said as I walked around. I breathed the air I once breathed in as a student here, as a member of the disciplinary committee. I walked these grounds with Zero at my side. I fell in love with Zero, but he hated me know, because I am the very thing that destroyed him and his family. I should have told Zero I loved him instead of getting caught in a fantasy slowly becoming reality.

"Yuuki?" I turned around to see my best friend, Yori, standing behind me. My eyes filled with tears as I walked to her and hugged her. "It's been too long, Yuuki. Does the Headmaster know you're coming?"

"No...I never told anyone," I said releasing her from our embrace. I wanted to ask her so many things right now. "Is Zero still around? How is the Headmaster?"

"The Headmaster is doing fine, and Zero has the disciplinary committee well handled, even though it's just him. I can tell he misses you. Him and the Headmaster both."

"Thank you, Yori. I think I'll go pay a visit to the Headmaster now, it was very nice seeing you again! Bye-bye for now!" I waved to Yori as I walked in the direction of the main office. I still didn't know what I would say to the Headmaster when I got there. I walked up to the door, and I tapped it a few times. I heard the Headmaster call out for me to come in.

"Yuuki? Is that really you?" The Headmaster looked at me with a disbelief in his eyes. I nodded to him and he came and stood by me. He put his arms out and I fell into his embrace.

"It's very nice to see you again, Headmaster."

"Please, Yuuki, call me father."

"Okay, it's nice to see you again, Father." I smiled at him and after a few minutes, we caught up on things that happened in the past three years.

"As you heard and can see, Cross Academy is pretty much the same as when you were last here," my father explained. "Even your old dorm is in tact. You can go see for yourself if you want to." I looked around the office and then stood up.

"I'll be to your house tonight for supper, Father. I want to eat your home cooking once again." I waved to him as I walked out the door and headed toward the girls dorms. I wandered down the sidewalk and ran into Yori again. We went up to the room we had once shared. "So you decided to take college through Cross Academy?" I asked Yori as we sat in our old room.

"Yeah, me and a lot of the other students you went to school with."

"Yori? Is it fun here still? I'm thinking about taking some classes here."

"Yes, it is. I would love it if you would, but you'd be in the night class. But we could still meet every now and then."

"Yes. It's settled then. As of right now, I'm enrolling back into Cross Academy." Yori looked at me and smiled and we talked for a while longer. It was getting to be around suppertime, so I thought about making my way to my father's house. "Be seeing you!" I called to Yori and I walked down the sidewalk. I made my way to my father's house and when I got there, I let myself in.

"Yuuki, you're here," my father said as I walked into the dining hall/kitchen. I waved and smiled as I made my way to the table to sit down. The house looked pretty much the same as I remembered it. There were pictures here and there, including one of my birth parents and Kaname and I. Next to that was a picture of Zero and I. I sighed to myself as I looked at how happy we seemed in the picture.

"Yuuki? What the hell are you doing here?" I turned my gaze to a boy standing in the doorway. The boy was none other than Zero.


	2. Chapter 2: My Daughter

I looked at Zero. I could tell he was very surprised, and mad, to see me back here. My father looked at us and turned to Zero. "Yuuki came back to stay for a while. She wants to go to school here again. Of course I would have to put her in the night class, but she is back. And you're going to have to except that Zero," my father said with a stern look on his face.

"Zero, I wanted to come back. I left Kaname alone, and it probably won't take him long to find out where I went. I couldn't stay there anymore. But, I was a little sad to have to leave my daughter behind." I looked at their faces. I did have a daughter now, and she was about two-years-old. She looked a lot like Kaname, but she did also have traces of me. I decided to give her the name Juri, after my mother.

"Your daughter?" My father asked as he walked over to me. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with pain at this point. I could also see the hatred in Zero's eyes. I wanted things to be right between us. I didn't want to have to hide anything from him.

"What does this daughter of yours look like, Yuuki?" I was shocked. I didn't think Zero would ask me anything about my life, and the way it was now.

"She looks like a mix between Kaname and I. And her name is Juri," I said looking at him. His face was kinder now, and I could tell he was happy to see me, even though he despises vampires. He is one too, but he can't help that that happened to him.

"I want to meet her," my father and Zero said at the same time. "So, you decided to name her after your mother?" my father continued.

"Yes, it seemed like a perfect name. Here's a picture." I handed my father the little photo I took out of my bag. He then handed the picture to Zero.

"She's lovely," Zero commented while handing me the picture back.

"Here, Father. I want you to have this picture." I put it in his hand and he smiled at me.

"Yuuki? There's still some time before supper is ready," Zero started, "so let's go for a walk."

"Okay, we can go pick Juri up if you want to. Now is about the time Kaname is out patrolling the perimeter of the house."

"I would love that," my father said as he rushed to the stove. So it was decided. Zero and I left my father's home and went to get Juri.

"So, what's the real reason you came back here, Yuuki? You don't have to hide the truth from me. I don't care if you don't want to tell the headmaster, but I on the other hand, know you're hiding something," Zero said as he came to a stop. I looked into his eyes, which were still as emotionless as I remember, and got locked in his gaze.

"Well, I came back to see my father, and to try to make things better between us. I didn't really want to leave with Kaname, but I felt it's what I had to do. And having a daughter or son with him seemed right too. Even though there isn't supposed to be any daughters born into the Kuran family," I said continuing to walk down the path.

"But Juri isn't the first daughter to be born, you are," Zero said as we continued on our way. We came up to the house and went in. I made my way to my room, where Juri stayed as well. I packed my bags and then started packing for Juri. She was sleeping on the bed, and it filled me with great joy to see her like that. I finished packing for her, then I woke her up.

"Juri? Juri sweetie, it's time to wake up," I said as I slightly shook her.

"Mommy? Is that you?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I smiled at her and took her hand. "Where are we going, Mommy? Is Daddy coming too?"

"No Juri, just you and me. THis is my friend Zero. We are going to a place called Cross Academy. Your grandfather is the headmaster there," I said as I tied her bows into her hair.

"Okay Mommy," she said as she grabbed her doll. We walked out of the house and started making our way back to the academy. "Mommy? Do you love Zero?" I stopped in my tracks and looked down at my daughter. One of the special things about her, was her ability to tell emotions. I could never keep a secret from her. "Well...do you Mommy?"


	3. Chapter 3: Kissed

Did I love Zero? I didn't know at this point if I did or not. "Of course not, sweetie. Why would you say that?" I looked down at Juri, knowing what she would say. I looked over at Zero as well. He was watching the road as we walked along.

"I can read your emotions, Mommy. Did you forget?" I looked down at her.

"No, I didn't forget. And I don't want to answer that right now. We walked in silence the rest of the way back to my father's house. When we arrived, I took my stuff upstairs to my father's guest bedroom. I washed up then came back down for supper.

When I arrived to the kitchen, I heard laughter. My father and Zero were having a good time with Juri, and she was happy. I came in and sat down at the table. "Let's eat," my father said and we ate.

"Mommy?" I looked at Juri who had already finished her food. She looked up at me. "May I go outside and play with Kita? Kita was the name she gave her doll the day Kaname bought it for her.

"Sure, but not to long," I said with a smile on my face. I watched as she bundles up to go out. I then noticed Zero watching me with a great intensity. It was kind of scary. I continued to eat my food, but with Zero looking at me, it was difficult to.

"Let's go for a walk Yuuki," Zero said as he got up from the table.

"Umm...okay," I said as Zero dragged me out the door. We walked for a while and stopped at a place we still had an eye on Juri. She meant the world to me.

"Yuuki?" I looked over at Zero. There was something in the look on his face that I couldn't describe. It was intense, and sad.

"Yes Zero? What is it?" He looked into my eyes and just kept his gaze locked in mine for a while.

"Mommy?" I broke away from Zero's gaze and looked at Juri.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Can I wear your scarf? It's a little chilly outside." I nodded my head and gave her my scarf and she put it around her neck. "Thank you, Mommy!" Juri yelled as she ran off to go play.

"You're welcome!" I called back. I looked in Zero's direction, only to find he was already looking at me. He scooted closer to me. My heart began to race and I felt as I started to blush. I could smell the scent of Zero, and I liked it. He got even closer to me, then looked into my eyes, and kissed me for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of Us

Zero pulled back, and left me to look into his eyes. I couldn't speak. He took the words out of my mouth. I looked at him and smiled, as I put my head on his shoulder. Juri was looking in our direction smiling. That girl is so sneaky it's not even funny. She got that from Kaname. I called to Juri and told her it was time to go inside. Zero grabbed my hand, and Juri took my other one.

Just then my phone started to ring. I let go of Zero's hand and pulled it out of my pocket. I read the screen. It was Kaname calling. I flipped it open and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said and waited for him to respond. I left a note before we left, and I'm guessing he found it.

"Yuuki? Is everything going alright? Is Juri safe?" Kaname asked me.

"Juri is fine and everything is okay. But Kaname, I think I need to leave you. I didn't know it until now, but I think I'm in love with Zero. And I know you knew it too, which is why you would always go behind my back and hurt him. I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I feel it's what I had to," I told him.

"I know Yuuki, I thought you would have left long before this. I also knew how Zero felt about you. I always have Ruka," he said. This wasn't completely goodbye, because after all, Kaname is my brother.

"YOu know I will always love you, big brother," I said.

"I love you too Yuuki. Come see me sometimes so I know you're safe and so is our daughter. Take care," he said.

"You too, Kaname," I said as I told him goodbye and hung up the phone. He knew. I hope I can trust what he said. I looked at my phone and realized it was getting late. But this was the most fun time of all of them.

"Mommy? Is Zero going to be my new Daddy?" Juri looked up at me. I didn't know how to answer that one. Zero looked at her too, and then knelt down in front of her.

"If that time comes, I'll be sure to ask you before your Mommy, okay?" Zero held out his pinky for a pinky-promise with Juri. She put her small pinky around Zero's and smiled. I smiled too, just because I couldn't help it.

"Mommy? I really like this Zero guy. I think we'll get along just fine," Juri said with a stern, proud look on her face.

"I hope so too," Zero and I said at the same time. I looked at him, and blushed for the first time in a long time. Zero saw it and smiled. That only made me blush more, and of course Zero laughed to himself.

"Zero?" Juri's little voice rang as we walked up to the house.

"Yes, little princess?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I forgot Kita, will you go back and get her pretty please? I can't sleep without her," Juri said rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Sure, I'll be back in no time," Zero said smiling and he ran off into the night.

Zero returned in a couple of minutes, Kita in his hand. He came inside and Juri came running at him. Zero gave Kita to her, and she said thank you.

"It's time for bed now Juri," I said as I looked at her and bent down to fix the buttons on her shirt.

"Will you carry me Zero?" Juri asked him, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sure thing," he said grabbing her in his arms. He carried her upstairs and I followed, it was close to dawn now, so I could see how Juri would be this sleepy. Zero tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I came over and whispered, 'I love you and have sweet dreams' into her ear and kissed her cheek. I walked out of the room, and turned the light off.

Zero and I made our way back down to the kitchen. We sat at the table and I grabbed a glass from the middle and filled it with water. I dug into my pocket and took out the blood tablets that were in there. I slipped one into the glass and began drinking it.


End file.
